This invention relates to a control lever means including a single control lever adapted to control or actuate three sets of hydraulic units.
There has heretofore been employed a hydraulic circuit arranged to change variously the posture or the direction of the working machine mounted on a vehicle such as bulldozer or the like and which comprises a plurality of hydraulic cylinders and a plurality of control valves for extending and retracting said hydraulic cylinders, said plurality of control valves being arranged to be selectively changed over by means of a single control lever.
Such conventional control lever means is disadvantageous in that it includes many fulcrums or supporting points in a control lever system extending from a control lever to a plurality of control valves and therefore the control lever has a large idle play due to having a small play at each supporting point so that accurate control cannot be effected due to the consequential increased stroke, and also because of requiring many supporting points, the arrangement becomes complicated and requires many parts and increases the cost for manufacture.